Brave New World
by moonlightBuffy
Summary: PostS1 finale. The others continue the escape.


Michael, Lincoln and the others ran for their lives. The cops were closely behind them and they could almost hear the sirens behind them. This was it. Everything had gone to hell. Michael looked at his side and saw Lincoln and Sucre run sideways with him. At this point Michael wanted nothing more than to fall to the floor and surrender. But surrendering was no longer an option. In fact, it had never been one.

He could hear Abruzzi curse under his breath as they ran for all that they were worth. The exhaustion fell over Michael like a speeding train. He was about to fall to pieces when he felt an arm on his shoulder and finally his eyes gazing at Lincoln.

"Thanks man," Lincoln said casually as if Michael had just given him five dollars. The simplicity made Michael smile and kept him going a little bit further.

The gang stopped by a bush, taking their breaths and taking their rest. Around them, the darkness clothed them and hid them well. The search wasn't wearing off any time soon, but they were a little bit closer to safety.

"What the heck was that?" C-Note muttered, glaring at Abruzzi.

Abruzzi stared at C-Note, as if he was in disbelief why he even asked. "The plane left without us," Abruzzi explained simply, looking notably uncomfortable.

Sucre and C-Note shared a look. What Abruzzi had done to T-Bag still proved that he was a dangerous man, and not to be provoked, but there was something that nagged the surface that wanted to come out.

Instead of pushing the subject any further, C-Note turned to Michael. "What now, Sherlock?" His voice was displeased and filled with sarcasm, but Michael pretended not to notice.

"Let him think for a minute, will you?" Lincoln retorted in Michael's defence.

Once again Michael felt the huge responsibility he had for this group come over him like a shower. Even though they were cons, he didn't want to betray them, he didn't want to be like Tweener and he wanted to give them the bigger shoulder, sort of say. He looked at all of them, for a brief moment. They should split up. Sucre and Lincoln would be good. He could trust Sucre not to do anything foolish with Lincoln then. Out of all the cons with him, Michael knew that he could trust Sucre with his life.

Then he looked at the others. Abruzzi was no good letting loose on his own and no one seemed to have a high tolerance for him, but something had to be done-

"Alright," Michael called attention and took a deep breath, collecting strength for the difficult task ahead, "We need to split up."

C-Note and Abruzzi nodded, not too surprised, but Sucre and Lincoln looked at Michael in disbelief. "S-Split up? Man, are you crazy?" Sucre asked, looking around just so make sure there were no other surprises waiting for them.

"It's what we have to do," Michael reasoned, "The cops will be looking for a huge group of prisoners and if we pair up, we'll be harder to track down. If we are only two, for example, and someone sees us on the street and think we might look like someone… it will take them enough time to make the call to the police for us to get away from there."

Sucre did not look happy about the outcome, and neither did Lincoln. "We need some sort of security," Lincoln said, "A way to keep in touch in case anything might happen or something like that."

Michael nodded. "That we do. We'll have to learn the specifics later, right now we just need to split up and run – fast. Sucre and Lincoln, you two pair up. C-Note and Abruzzi go with me. Anyone clear on this arrangement?"

After a little discussion, everyone nodded and ran their separate directions. Michael watched quickly as Lincoln's form disappeared into the distance. _At least I know that he'll make it,_ he thought sadly.

He could feel Abruzzi's breath on his neck as they ran. Abruzzi then came up close and whispered softly to Michael:

"I trust getting the Fibonacci information will take a while," he commented obviously displeased. Michael didn't reply back.

The three convicts ran for a while, until they found a thick forest far away from the airfield. They look turns sleeping, no longer than twenty minutes each. Michael made sure that when Abruzzi slept, C-Note watched and then the other way around. When they both were asleep, he watched. He avoided Abruzzi watching over him, since Michael had a feeling that any chance he'd get, Abruzzi would jump over him with a knife in his hands. Abruzzi's willingness to sacrifice T-Bag's hand had started a thought process within him, going to places where he didn't want to go.

_**Tell me – is this good? Should I continue? Or is it just a bunch of crap?**_


End file.
